Beauty Lies Perfections
by foreverfairytalesdreams
Summary: A Story Based on Beauty and The Beast & Beastly
1. Chapter 1 Sweet Dreams, My Love

**Ch. 1 -Sweet Dreams to Perfections **

Ever single time and every single day there's always something new for people. But not for vampires nor wizards or even zombies. These precious creatures live the same as mortals like the way they dress, their situations, drama etc. But the vampires aren't like ordinary teens that are just so not real. These vampires are purebred. They can live with and without sunlight and go to a normal high school. But itt wasn't so normal until the intruders came in.

One morning, it was a warm, chilly day. Every leaves were drying up for winter and more leaves were growing for the spring. Blossoms everywhere grew magnificently with great beauty just like how Nessie is. Nessie was waking up for school. She herself is a pure breed vampire. Everyone in school is just falling for her all the time. All the girls are jealous of her natural beauty and even wants to befriend her or even be her. As she walks perfectly straight in the hallways with her natural long, brown hair, she spots Dani,one of her spirited zombie friend.

"Oh Dani! My goodness, I feel so loved and beautiful around here." Nessie said in a spirited voice.

"Aww… Nessie. Darling, you're already too beautiful. You don't have to be even more beautiful, do you? You're beautiful on the inside. That's what counts the most!" said Dani.

"I know. I know. But I'm really hoping to just, you know be a normal person , just like the others. Finding that special someone, like um… being with the one person you absolutely care about, you know." replied Nessie, as her eyes turn to a cute little puppy eyes, twinkling.

"Oh no worries. You'll found someone soon." replied Dani, in hope for Nessie.

"Oh lets just hope I will." she said.

Moments later, as Nessie and Dani were walking in the hallways, they see Dr. Who.

"Hey. It's Doctor Who. What's she doing here in school?" wondered, Dani.

"Hmm… I don't know. Let's go find out." said Nessie, as she walked towards Dr. Who.

So Nessie and Dani went to ask Dr. Who, the wizard, who happens to be the only loyal guidance wizard they can always trust.

"Dr. Who. May I ask what you are doing here in school?" asked Nessie,in a polite manner.

"Oh silly Nessie. I came here to do a little expriementation,darling." said Dr. Who.

"Well, can you tell us the experiment you're doing?" questioned Nessie.

"Well, Its actually top secret, Nessie. You see its a surprise you will find out soon, I promise." said Dr. Who.

"Can't wait to see what the surprise is." she said.

So Dani and Nessie walked to their classes, right when the bell rang. After class, Nessie was thinking what experiment, Dr. Who was doing. She couldn't wait any longer. So she went to see what was going on in the science lab. As she crept to the science lab, she see's Dr. Who with his experiment.

"Okay, just needs the finishing touches." said Dr. Who. Suddenly, as she activated the experiment , a sudden lighting flashed.

"Hmm… what is Dr. Who doing this time. Hope its not something too dangerous." wondered, Nessie.

So Nessie than went off so she wouldn't be bothering Dr. Who. She later went to tell the others what had happened. As Nessie went to talk to the others, she see's Jane, Muffy and Ali talking messing around. Nessie , of course didn't care about them. They were just too much trouble to worry about. So Nessie went to tell her friends what had happened.

"Oh my gosh, guys! You couldn't believe what Dr. Who was doing. She's doing some type of experiment that top secret. I couldn't see what she was doing, but it looks like she making a human or something." said Nessie

"Really? Did you see if it was a human or not?" asked Rebecca, in curiosity.

"I don't know what it was. I couldn't see it cause there was a lightening." said Nessie.

"Nessie, maybe she must be making some potions or something." said Dani.

"Hmm.. Probably. But something strange is going on inside the lab." said Nessie.

"Well, you don't need to worry about it. It'll be fine. said Rebecca.

Obviously, her friends didn't believe her. But they did had a suspicions on what was going on with Dr. Who. Nessie really wanted to know more on what was going on with Dr. Who's experiments.

It was 9:00 at night and everyone was fast asleep. Of course, if you haven't notice, vampires and zombies sleep too. Its not like in movies how in Twilight, vampires can't really sleep. But remember Nessie is a pure breed vampire, so of course she can sleep. As Nessie is fast asleep she dreams about being in the meadows, happily in love with a beautiful beast. The beast was an unique one too. To others, people think of the Beast as a ugly, old disquieting creature. But to Nessie, it was one of a kind and ordinary. The Beast and Nessie ran to the meadows , surprisingly full of joy like a vampire has never felt before.

I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been  
then you come crashing in, like the realest thing  
trying my best to understand all that your love can bring  
oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
half of my heart takes time  
half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
that I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)  
oh with half of my heart

I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself  
lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came  
showing me another way and all that my love can bring

oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
half of my heart takes time  
half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
that I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)  
oh with half of my heart  
with half of my heart

your faith is strong  
but I can only fall short for so long  
down the road, later on  
you will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart  
but I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
with half of my...

half of my heart  
oh half of my heart

half of my heart's got a real good imagination  
half of my heart's got you  
half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
that half of my heart won't do

half of my heart is a shot gun wedding to a bride with a paper ring  
and half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything

half of my heart, oh half of my heart  
half of my heart, oh half of my heart  
half of my heart, oh half of my heart  
half of my heart...

So as the Beast took Nessie back home , Nessie told the precious creature, "I can't believe I'm having to say this, but, I'm going to miss you. I do hope to see you again."

"You will see me soon, darling. You will… I promise."said the Beast.

"Do you swear by your heart and soul, I will. said Nessie.

"Yes. I swear by my heart and soul. If I truly fail, you shall let me go and I will be slayed by the god of heaven." said the Beast.

When Nessie waked up, as she had her eyes wide open. Everything else was just a blur after the Beast left. She was concerned on what had happened. But it didn't matter to her anyways, cause she is gonna find out herself soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2: A Newborn is ALive

Ch. 2- A Newborn is Alive

The next morning, as Nessie went down stairs to eat some breakfast, she sees a 15 yr. old girl wearing lace leggings, a ripped tank top, leather boots and black shorts. Obviously, she didn't know where the girl came from. So she quickly asked her what she was doing in the mansion.

"Umm…'cuse me. Um.. Are you need of something?" asked Nessie, in curiosity.

"Umm.. No. I don't. I'm just looking for Dr. Who. She told me to come here." said Maddy.

"Oh. Well then. What's your name?" asked Nessie.

"The names' Maddy. Not Maddie With an i.e. Not Madeline. Just Maddy. M-A-D-D-Y. Got it? Said Maddy.

"Got it. So where you from?" asked Nessie.

"I don't know where I'm from actually. I was actually created as a zombie." said Maddy.

"Oh cool. My sister is a zombie." said Nessie.

"That's cool." said Maddy.

Dr. Who comes by and sees Maddy and Nessie together.

"Oh Lookie here. You guys are already together. Oh Boi! Oh Boi!" screeched Dr. Who.

"Why so excited, Dr. Who? There's really nothing to be excited about. And on the plus side, I just met her." said Maddy

"I'm excited for the both of you." said Dr. Who.

"Oh well thanks." said Maddy.

"You know you actually remind me of a child that I would have had." said Dr. Who, miserably.

"Really? What happened?" asked Maddy.

"Yah, Dr. Who. What happened?" asked Nessie.

"I really don't wanna talk about, girls. Really." said Dr. Who.

"Why? Can't you just like tell us." said Maddy.

"Alright, Alright. I'll tell you. It was 3 years ago on a very cold, drizzly rainy night. I was working on making a vampire creation potion. At that time, I was pregnant and the baby was already on due date and I was about to be giving labor at that moment. I was almost finished with the vampire creation potion before going in to the hospital. Suddenly, there was a kick and baby was about to come out. I didn't have enough time, so I had to drank the potion. It was hurting so badly and the glass was dropped, broken." said Dr. Who.

"So what happened?" asked Nessie.

"Well, suffering all that pain as the were trying to get my baby out, the doctor came in and said there was some bad news. The doctor said that the baby has died and was literally covered with blood. I couldn't breathe properly and I was just as terrified of losing the baby. After that, I could never have another child again. It was just the worst thing I've ever experienced in my life." said Dr. Who.

"Oh my gosh. That's horrible." said Nessie.

"Yes it is, Nessie. But don't worry about. Someday, you'll understand when you have a child." said Dr Who.

Nessie smiled and Dr. Who smiled back as they both hugged it out.

"Thanks for telling us, Dr. Who." Said Maddy.

"Your welcome, Maddy. You guys better get going to school." said Dr. Who.

"Oh right. Time for school." said Nessie, happily.

"Uggh. First Day of School said Maddy.

Oh, don't worry. You'll love it. You get me my friends, my sisters, my half-sister, my… said Nessie, as Maddy interrupted her.

"Okay. We gotta get going." said Maddy, as she rushed her way out of the door with Nessie.

So when Nessie and Maddy got to school. Of course, the first thing that everyone sees is Nessie. Everyone looks her in the eyes all stunned by her natural beauty, like always.

"Does everyone stares at you like that everyday?" asked Maddy.

"Hehee. Not really sure. But everyone loves me. They worship me, they even can't stand my beauty. Hehe." Gushed, Nessie as her cheeks start to blush her away.

"Wow. People must really love ya." said Maddy.

Suddenly, Nessie sees a familiar guy. Someone she must of known. She then realizes it's the same guy that was in her dream. As she looked at him, her eyes dazzled with excitement. She wonders if he remembers her , so she went up to him and ask.

"Oh. I must get going. Need to speak to someone, in particular." said Nessie.

"Alright. Imma get to my class, okay? I see you later." said Maddy

"Okie dokie" said Nessie, as she gazed around, daydreaming.

So Nessie walked up to the guy, with brown spikey hair, wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hi" said Nessie, as she blushed.

"Hey." said the guy.

"What's your name?" asked Nessie.

"Uh… Troy. You?" asked Troy.

"Um. Nessie." said Nessie.

"Nice name. Where did ya get the name from?" asked Troy.

"It's short for Renessme but I like to be called Nessie." Said Nessie.

"Cool. Uh, see ya around, okay?" said Troy, as he walked off to class.

"Okay, see ya. Said Nessie.

Nessie smiles in a lovable way, as she walked up to see Dani.

"Hey. You Okay?" said Dani.

"Huh? Oh. What? Everything's perfectly fine." said Nessie, trying to not let her notice.

"Nessie?, Is there 'someone in particular' you saw?" asked Dani, seemingly suspicious

"No! No one in particular. Come on lets go to our classes" said Nessie, rushing away.

"Alright then." said Dani, in a curious way.

As they get to class, Nessie tells Dani everything about what happened and how she met a guy from her dreams. Of course, Dani was really happy for her. Nessie hopes that Dani will find love, the same as she did, but as a matter of fact, Dani has already found love many months before and its someone just in particular. Dani really wishes to tell her about him but, didn't want to give too many details away. So instead she just kept it to herself, for as long as she can hold the secret in.

Meanwhile, Nessie, yet again, daydreams about Troy and what it be like being in a relationship with him. Nessie couldn't stop gazing into those perfect eyes of Troy. He was just too perfect for her and she couldn't resist. She could not take her eyes off him, especially the way he looks.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky

And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That every day he finds just what he's looking for  
Like a shooting star he shines

And he said, "Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right  
In the palm of your hand?"

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel, no  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words couldn't heal that

And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine  
And I know he's no stranger  
For I feel I've held him for all of time

And he said, "Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right  
In the palm of your hand"  
In the palm of your hand

Please come with me  
See what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee, can't you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy

Or was it all in my head?

Didn't he ask if I would come along?  
It all seemed so real

But as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal

And he said, "Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right  
In the palm of your hand"  
In the palm of your hand, in the palm of your hand

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky

So Nessie went over to see him, during lunch, instead of the others, and really wanted to get to know him more. Nessie walked over to his table and asked him if she could sit right next to him. Unfortunately, he said that he couldn't because he was just about to leave. Unexpectedly, Troy asked Nessie to go to prom with him and wondered if Nessie would come with him. He doesn't normally go to school dances or any school events and wanted Nessie to come with him.

I would love to go, Troy!" , said Nessie, in excitement.

"Okay.. Cool. See you, then?" asked Troy.

"See ya." said Nessie and she quickly rushed over to her friends.

"Guys!" said Nessie, with a big smile.

"Yes?" asked the girls.

"He asked me out to Prom!" said Nessie, with excitement.

"Ahh!" screamed, Dani.

"You got asked out?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes, I did." said Nessie.

"Ooo. Now I really want to go the Prom." said Rebecca.

So all the girls were all so excited for Nessie. But 2 other girls weren't so smiley about that. Muffy and Jane, the two evil vampire friends, were ruthlessly jealous of her and they were going to do something to stop Nessie and Troy from ever being together.


End file.
